


Happy Valentine

by Dah_4ntox



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Implicit hurt/comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Negative Thoughts, Not Beta Read, Sad Wilbur Soot, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Card, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, but in a light way, english is not my first language, fic irl, light fluff, tommy is 9, tommy is wilbur's mental stabilizer, wilbur is 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dah_4ntox/pseuds/Dah_4ntox
Summary: Tommy gives sad Wilbur a present, breaking him instantly +a very very short bonus on how they met.I don't know how to make summaries, but I promise you, the story is not as bad as the summary.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Happy Valentine

_"Who will you write the letter to?"  
"My sister, and you?"_

the brunette was walking quickly home, his nose ached from breathing the cold February air, his hands felt frozen. He had gone out to buy some pieces of cake for dinner at the request of his parents, as it would only be a few minutes' walks to the store, he did not think that he would need to bundle up so much, a mistake, the truth is that he did not understand how, after 18 years he believed that he didn't need a lot of clothes in the winter, pretty silly of him-  
"Wilbur!" a scream (rather a shriek) distracted him from his walk. It was Tommy  
“Oh! Tommy "he said jovially when the boy was already at his side" how are you, kid?  
"I'm not a child!" he reproached the blonde while pouting angrily, 'cute' Wilbur thought, although at this point in his life any action performed by the blonde seemed endearing to him, he was never able to understand how a 9-year-old boy lived a few houses his could sneak into his heart so easily.  
"And what are you doing out here in this cold?"  
"I came to do something, what do you have in your bag?" he asked pointing to the object in the older's hand  
"Oh ... they are cakes, for dinner" he answered as he lifted the bag and walked back to his house with the child by his side "what are you coming to do outside? Do your parents know that you went out? " Wilbur knows not to worry, Tommy's parents are good but he can't help it, he knows how restless the child can be, like the time he ran out to a nearby square to show how fast he was  
"oh, yeah, don't worry, I can also take care of myself" he said with a smug smile  
" Soooo ... what did you have to do? "Wilbur asked with a slightly doubtful tone.  
Tommy, upon hearing the question, stopped walking. art and we made a gift… ”Although Wilbur wanted Tommy to speak quickly so that he could get to the warmth of his home, he could easily see the nervousness in Tommy“ but last year I already made some to my parents and…. uh ... Theo wrote a letter to his sister ... Take! " Tommy handed over a piece of paper Wilbur hadn't noticed up to that point.  
"What?" Wilbur hadn't really understood what the blond tried to tell him  
"It's for you" the boy replied firmly but you could still see the nervousness in his eyes and his slightly agitated breathing.  
Wilbur only took the paper that Tommy showed him, without saying anything he turned it over and realized that it was a letter, the cover had in the center an asymmetrical drawing of a red painted heart and above it some yellow letters that said "happy valentine”, Wilbur could only manage to look at the boy standing in front of him, he was a step further than before and looked at him expectantly, the brunette opened the letter and saw it, it was probably the most precious thing he had seen in his life, a slightly messy handwriting, overwritten by a blue marker and a drawing of alms holding hands, Tommy had a football by his side and Wilbur had a guitar hanging by his side, they were both in the shade of a tree _"Wilbur I want to tell you that I love you very much, you are like my older brother and I like that a lot and I want to be like your younger brother :) I hope you have a nice day, that you are happy and have a good time with your family, I do not want you to be sad because you cry and you get nervous and I don't like that, I also really like how you play the piano, I would like to learn to be as good as you because you are cool. I also wanted to go out to play today but I can't because there is a lot of snow, I hope you have a nice day "_ Wilbur looked up, his eyes fell on the blond boy who was getting more and more nervous" Tommy ... "he murmured as he approached him.  
"...did you liked it?" his shoulders and arms tensed when Wilbur lifted him off the ground to hug him, he didn't understand, what did that mean? She couldn't see the older man's face either, it was buried in his shoulder and she couldn't get any clue of what was going through his mind, but she chose to wrap his arms around him and hug him back. It was a sob that brought him out of his thoughts 'oh shit', Wilbur was crying, he hates that so much, he hates seeing Wilbur cry, whenever it happened he began to get nervous, to breathe hard and did not respond, it had been his letter the what caused it? made your brother cry? he was beginning to feel a lump in his throat, he felt bad  
"Tommy" another sob brought him out of his thoughts "I love you too" Wilbur's soft broken voice gave him back his breath "I love you too" he repeated "  
" Why are you crying?" he said as he surrounded the elder's waist and buried his face at the junction of the neck and shoulder, he did not want him to see him about to cry  
"you call me brother, I love you so much Toms, you are so sweet" even if the letter did not have an emotional content Wilbur would treasure it more than anything else, more than any other word, from anyone else, the child in his arms was the little ray of sunshine in his life, only his presence warmed his chest, to see the happiness in the blue eyes when she congratulated him, the desire to cry with love that he produced when he said that she admired him  
"Wilby ..." Tommy's whisper with the affectionate nickname made him feel like more tears were falling down his eyes "you're fine, right? "  
"Yes Toms ..." Tommy readjusted his position, the tension left his shoulders and allowed him to relax at the same time in which he tightened his hug and pulled his face from Wilbur's neck, leaning it on his shoulder, Wilbur took the opportunity to put his fingers in the blonde strands and caressing the child's head "Tommy ... you are my brother too" and he heard a soft squeak followed by a few little laughs coming from his shoulder, and after a long time, he could feel that everything was fine, that everything It would be good.

Wilbur was under the shade of a tree in a square near his house, his head was buried between his knees, his guitar was next to him, abandoned, he couldn't stand it anymore, why did he feel so bad? there was no reason, he just felt unmotivated, why did he want to disappear? why was it so difficult just the fact of existing? Why was everyone scolding him for not being happy like everyone else? it only made it worse, it just made him want to give up everything, more and more. Tears fell uncontrollably down his cheeks, she wanted to stop, couldn't even that? couldn't control his crying? It mattered even, why should it if in time it will disappear? Why was he still striving for a cause that made no sense? it was better jus-  
"Ah sorry!" he raised his head a little, saw some dirty sneakers and a ball near him, saw how hands took the ball and his feet left his field of vision ... and the dark thoughts returned to him as if they were chasing him no matter how much he fled of them, they were always there, they wouldn't let it- "hey" there was the same voice again, although this time it was softer "... are you okay?" as I would like to be.  
"Yes" he just had the energy to let out a shaky whisper, raised his head, and saw a little blond boy with curious eyes holding a ball against his stomach  
"Ah! I thought you were crying "Wilbur thanked his hair for covering his eyes from the angle that the child saw him, he did not want him to see his red and swollen eyes, much less his tears" I am Tommy, you are alone, right? " _Tommy_ asked expectantly.  
"Yes" another whisper.  
"Great! Do you want to play ball with me, my mother is talking to a lady and she's busy playing now, do you want to join me? " the boy said energetically.  
At this point, he did not care about everything, he preferred to go look (he doubted that he would play) at a child playing with his ball than to be sinking more and more in his mind "okay" he accepted, he stopped with a slight He groaned and followed Tommy wherever he would take him, he forgot his guitar, he would look for it later, now he had something else to distract himself with.  
Wilbur would never have imagined that this would be the same child who would lead him out of a dark hole, that it would be the same child who would light up his life and make him cry just by saying "I love you, Wilby."


End file.
